Tell me about your sadness
by yume no bara
Summary: It was once foretold that the same soul should not occupy the same space and time and if such and event occurs, the weaker one is destined to die. What would happen then...Who would die? Kikyou or Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me about your sadness.**

_**Chapter one: Inquisition**_

It was supposed to be a normal day until Kagome had felt a calling to her soul. She knew even before who it was they were approaching but no one knew except her and kikyou. No one knew that their souls called out to each other hoping to become ne again.

At that moment she was too preoccupied that she had thought that nothing was happening but when she did notice, she stiffened and paled visibly.

Immediately as if on cue, yells, screechings and the smell of flesh burning entered their senses as Kagome whispered, "There are shards nearby." As soon as she finished, the hanyou rushed towards the battle scene head first while the rest of the group trailed behind.

He faced the battle with such ferocity not because of the shards but because he knew that her other half was there.

The group rested and asked if Kikyou would like to join them for a short break. Everyone expected that she would decline and leave without a word but she did otherwise, in fact, she sat beside Kagome. Kagome as courteous as she was offered Kikyou refreshments and smiled the group stayed like that for a while until the sun had began to set and Kikyou was about to depart.

Just as Kikyou was about to leave Inuyasha thought of something that might make her stay…

Inuyasha had invited Kikyou to join them in their quest, asking her to join them without telling his group mates what he had planned. He just wanted kikyou to be with him even if it would only last for a little while. He did not care whether someone in the group would reject the idea; all he did care was kikyou.

Kikyou looked at the hanyou, shocked at the sudden invitation. She had was just about to finish off a hoard of youkai after her shards when Inuyasha barged in to "help" even though it was quite obvious that she capable of defending herself. She knew that her 'reincarnation' wanted him, love him even and she knew that by joining them she would hurt her.

She glanced at her direction and saw the pain that she had hid so well but she knew it was there, there was no mistaking it for I have been there before and until now. I looked around and surveyed his new family then I looked back at her. She was such a fiery spirit and hurt had overwhelmed her soul but here she was smiling at her for approval. So this is how much she loves the hanyou.

I know that Inuyasha still wants me to be with them and I know that she knows this too but why is she giving in? I continued to lock gaze with her for a little longer, and I realized that not only was she hiding her pain but she was also using her eyes to beg for her to stay for the hanyou. I had no other choice but to concede to deny this woman of her way of showing her love would be an insult. Finally after a long silence, I relented. I watched as the woman's eyes softened and she smiled at me in thanks.

Kagome beamed back at Kikyou, knowing full well that the older miko was asking her an unvoiced question, a question that only the two of them could understand. "Are you sure that you want me hear?" I'm hurting already what more can I do? At least I'm the only one feeling this way. I watched his first love glance back at him and then me, she looked like she was about to decline his offer because of me.

I pleaded with my eyes hoping that she would understand the underlying meaning that to decline his request was to hurt him and by hurting him, you are hurting me even more. As I've thought, one is enough. One person in pain is enough. She continued to watch me and my reaction and finally after a long silence, she conceded.

I watched from afar noting the displeasure that crossed my mind. Such a female, so giving to the point that she would prefer to suffer alone. Is this the emotion that they keep on telling me to look for especially in a mate? Hm… She would suffice but the only thing is that everything she is contradicts my very belief. Humans… such condescending creatures born to be beneath and forever beneath me.

The play continued as I watched from a far of distance. I could see very clearly, feel very clearly the expressions on her face, her anxious and distressed scent and something else I could not put a name on. Anyway, boredom kills and I found my curiosity at the human miko that was said to be the reincarnation of the dead one. I continued to watch from the distance…

So with kikyou in the group, Kagome's protection had lessened and danger to her life has risen to a hundred fold, all youkai would prefer to attack her for she carries the Shikon Shards. Thus, her life had been put to risk more than once and she was also saved only during the last minute but what if the last minute everyone had been relying on would not be there any longer to save her from the grasping claws of death? What then would happen? I wonder.

From far away, two observers were watching the familiar scenario unfold before their eyes once again….

So Kikyo had finally joined them…" was all she said before tears started to leak out from her eyes. They were what you called pained tears. Pained not because she was left by her lover but pained because she knew what the outcome would be, outcome viewed as one would liken to an observer. She wanted to do something but she couldn't she was restrained to leave it as it would be. An observer, always watching, but never given the chance to intervene. "Hey, Why are You suddenly crying? It's suppose to help them. Do you not wish them to succeed in this expedition?" he wondered as to why the girl infront of her suddenly started crying.

"I wish for them to succeed but it seems like the hanyou had never known that to seek the easiest solution was also to seek a great loss. The path he has chosen was not meant for them." She said as tears continued to caress her face. "I understood that the path he has chosen as not meant to be but what do you mean, to seek the easiest solution was also to seek a great loss? What loss would that be?" the man asked her in curiosity for she always had answers. "Kagome…" she drifted off, the guy leaned in closer never wanting to miss a single word that slowly turned into a whisper, "is going to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sesshoumaru's POV…

I watched her. I observed her even more closely than I ever was permitted. Humans were such trifling creatures and yet this one managed to steal my attention.

As far as I was concerned, it mattered not to me how they react but it just stirs this thing called curiosity in me. It makes me wonder how far the gap of humans and youkais are.

A few days after Kikyou joined Inuyasha's group, I made it a point not to stray too far away from them. The little odd human that had sparked my interest interacted with great finesse. She laughed and got mad as if there was no one new in their group. Then late at night she would wonder quite far telling them that she had to take bath or a night stroll without any intention of returning soon.

I was quite surprised to know that she held her tears quite well. When she was out of range of everybody's senses and was sure she was alone, she would let tears run down freely as she would walk farther away from everyone.

How did I know such occurrence? As I fore mentioned I made it a point to observe such peculiar display of human emotions.

As to her name, I do not know what she is called. All I know and see is that she wears such strange clothes that not even the ladies in brothels wear. I wonder if it is because of her status as a commoner…Such an odd clothing really.

*-0-0-*

Kagome's POV….

'Existence… do I really have one? Am I just a duplicate? A doll of the original perhaps…I wonder.' I normally do not think these kinds of trifling matters but it seems to that now, I no longer have a purpose that's why my life is more threatened more than others. Is this a sign that I soon would have to face my maker? Is it my time already?' my mind wondered listlessly as I walked around the surrounding forest trying to see what other things I could use for the camp's fire.

'My heart is in pain. I find it hard to smile much worse to laugh. Is this it? I'm tired but I have to continue on. It was my fault because I brought the jewel back in this era when it should have just stayed with me in the future…

It is all my fault…' I thought as I continued to pick twigs for the camp fire. Walking without looking, "It's all my fault." I whispered to myself and laughed sardonically realizing that I really deserve this pain.

I sighed and decided it was best to head back.

I walked or perhaps to the one looking, I dragged myself slowly back towards camp. I was enjoying my solitary moment, when suddenly I felt eyes watching me. Instinctively, I thought to yell for Inuyasha but after sometime, I did could not bring myself to do so.

Slowly, not only did I feel eyes boring holes at the back of my head, a constricting feeling started it's way from my heart running down my nerves, paralyzing me in just a few seconds. I cursed myself to oblivion for not fleeing when I still had the chance.

I was caught up thinking that perhaps, this is my time, my death so pitiful, so lonely.

The rustling of leaves caught my attention when I finally saw my Predator. Its eyes gleaming with hunger and malice as it finally cornered its prey.

At that moment I thought, "ugh…God! Don't I feel pathetic?! I wasn't even given an opportune to run like some mad man."

I stayed, frozen on my spot. I couldn't afford to a drop of sweat to fall as much as I could tremble. Then the predator stopped circling, only to secure its prey by watching me intently, more like eyeing me.

I looked it in the eye as well. Waiting for the right moment that I could perhaps escape, I braced myself for what to come. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into an hour still the beast just watched me like I was something entertaining to his eyes.

'oh! Come on! If you're gonna eat me, eat me already! You're too much prolonging my agony!' I thought as irritation conquered fear.

Suddenly a gust of wind passed by and I saw the creature blink. Then all was quite. There were no birds chirping, no small animals rushing about, no small intakes of breathe.

Then slowly, the beast lowered its head to the ground as if to give respect then turned and walked away. As soon as I felt it safe, I collapsed to the ground unable to move as I gave in to blissful unconsciousness.

_0-0_0-0_

Sesshoumaru's POV…

I watched her as she contested the beast with just her stare. I could not fathom as to why this legendary beast suddenly showed itself and as choose it as its prey. The prey and the predator, they were both staring at each other endlessly until finally a strong breeze made the beast blink and as if accepting defeat from its hunted prey, it bowed its head and walked away leaving the girl unscathed.

Shocked would be perhaps be an understatement, for I knew, no legendary beast would ever bow down to a mere prey. It made my mind whirl with possibilities and what nots….

I was too absorbed at my new discovery when I suddenly heard a soft thud and yellings….

0-0-0-0

"Kagome!" the slayer called out, "are you out there? Answer me! Kagome!!" as she rode her fire cat in search for the miko. She climbed out of her fire cat to manually search for the ground. She knew that there was definitely something wrong. It was too quite. The wind blew and after a few more silent seconds, she heard a soft thud.

Cautious enough, she slowly headed towards the sound but as soon as she saw who made the noise, she immediately sprinted towards her calling for kirara on the way.

Sango carried Kagome and as fast as she could, she flew back to camp.

0-0-0-0

Darkness shrouded the place, its atmosphere freezing like death's cold embrace. Two eyes watched the entire play with an all knowing look as he whispered, "So… it has begun."


End file.
